1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to security systems and more particularly, to methods, computer-readable mediums, apparatuses, and systems for a security keypad display, increasing the battery life of wireless keypads, and preventing access to some features when the wireless keypad is not at a specified location(s) or within range of the specified location(s).
2. Description of the Related Art
Security systems for protecting of property (e.g., in homes) have become quite common as well as the monitoring of such systems by a central monitoring service. Initially, these security systems were hard wired systems where the various sensors and data entry keypads were hard-wired to a control panel.
Some entry keypads are wireless. However, when using wireless keypads features are sometime accessed and the wireless keypad is later misplaced. For example, a user can use the wireless keypad to activate the security system and later forget where the wireless keypad is located; and may not be able to locate the keypad in time to disarm the security system when entering the protected area, and consequently create an alarm condition. Upon reentry into the now armed structure the user is given a limited time (e.g., 30 seconds) to locate and deactivate the security system. If the user does not remember where the wireless keypad is located, a false alarm will occur if the time expires before the user can deactive the alarm system.
In addition, because of the type of information that is typically displayed on a wireless keypad the current drain on batteries in the wireless keypad reduces the life of the batteries.
A radio frequency identification (“RFID”) system typically employs at least two components, a “transponder” (also known as a “tag”), which is attached to the physical item to be identified, and a “reader,” which sends an electromagnetic signal to the transponder and then detects a response. Typically, the reader emits an RF signal, which is received by the transponder, after the transponder comes within an appropriate range. In response, the transponder sends its information via a modulated RF signal back to the reader. The reader detects this modulated signal, and can identify the transponder by decoding the modulated signal. After identifying the transponder, the reader can either store the decoded information or transmit the decoded signal to a computer.
Therefore, there is a great need in the art for an improved battery life in a security keypad and minimizing false alarms in a security system that avoids the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art systems and methodologies.